You're Touch
by DeviantAngelx3
Summary: My first fanfiction if you dont like it good for you. Maria/Candice. Femslash, if you don't like then I suggest you dont ready it. Read and review please.
1. Chapter 1

I **don't**own any characters nor do I claim to. First fic I wrote so read and review..?

* * *

So here we are sitting in the club like we do after almost ever show. I swear sometimes, it isn't as fun as it used to only two things I look forward to is going back to the hotel and going to sleep and that I get to see her. Now that we are on separate shows, we don't see much of each other and I can't stand it. The only reason I get to see her tonight is because we are working house shows together. I don't know what I'm going to do when we back our separate ways again.

"Maria..hello earth to Maria." Her voice breaks me out of my thoughts and I smile at her. "Are you okay?"

I nodded, "Yeah I'm fine, just a little tired that's all."

"How about I give you a ride back to the hotel. I'm kinda tired myself" She replies while standing up and grabbing her purse. She smiles that smile at me and I know what she means.

"Sounds good to me." I smirk and stand up following her out of the club hand in hand walking to her car. When we get to her car she smiles and pushes me against it and locks our lips deeply and I let out a slight moan as she bites my bottom lip.

"God I cant wait to get you back to the hotel and have my way with you" I know what that means. Im in for one hell of a night.


	2. Chapter 2

I **dont** own any character nor do claim to.

* * *

**MARIAS P.O.V.**

I manage to get the door opened as she lays kisses on my neck repeadtly. I swear soft lips feel great on my neck. We slip into the room and shut the door quickly as soon as I get it open. I throw my bags on the floor and she does the same. I glance a look at her in her tight sliver mini dress and I get wet just thinking about her and I can't help myself. I push her against the wall and lock lips with her passionatley.

I remember the first time we hooked up. We got booked the same hotel room while I was still on Raw, and she walked in on me as I was stepping out of the shower. Needless to say she made me orgasm three times that night and we have been going at it ever since, no matter where we are at. She always says we wont get caught, but if we keep it up everytime we see each other, its more then likely that we are gonna get caught.

Candice breaks the kiss as she stares into my eyes and smirks. She grabs my hand and leads me over to the bed. She smiles then slips my jacket off me slowly as I watch her. She pushes me backwards and I hit the mattress softly. She smirks and positions herself ontop of me and kisses my lips softly. I let out a slight moan and rub my hands up her soft arms slowly loving the way her soft skin feels. I know that she wants to have control tonight because now she takes my hands and pushes them down by my side and gives me a look as to leave them there. This isn't the first time she has done this, and I'm sure it wont be the last.

Her lips find thier way to my neck again and I smile as she kisses me again. She slipped her hands under my blue tank top and bluke silky bra and makes her way to up to my breast. I feel her bite my neck a litle and I let out a moan as her hands rubs on my breasts and she takes my erect nipple in between in her fingers. I need her bad right now and she knows it. I can't stand to be teased but she loves to do it and she's well at it. I have to say its worth the way.

She removes her hand from under my tank top starts to rub my leg. She begins to kiss my down to my chest and stops just right above the top of my tank top. She smirks and I lift up my arms as she slides my tank top over my head. I arch my back as she begins to unbutton my bra. She slides it off my slowly and throws on the floor. She rubs my right breast with her hand. I close my eyes as her warm, moist mouth takes an erect nipple into her mouth her tounge teasing it before doing the same to my other nipple.

"Candice..."I manage to say with a slight breath. I can tell she likes this because I feel her hand move beneath my blue skirt and begin to rub the inside of my thigh not once removing her warm, moist mouth from my nipple. Her hand rubbed up closer where I wanted it to be. But knowing Candice, she wont give in anytime soon. I can't help but let out louder moans as she continues rubbing my sensitive part of my thigh. She removes her mouth from my nipple and positions herslef off of me and beings to remove my skirt as my eyes flutter open. I dont ever understand why she always stops when Im all worked up, but she does, and she enjoys it.

I begin to pout a litle as Candice smirks "Why must you always do this? The moment I need, no the moment I want you, you stop." She positioned herself back ontop of me and locked her lips with mine roughly. She broke the kiss then leaned down to my ear and began to whisper.

"Because you are so cute when you beg for me to fuck you." She smiles then kisses my lips again and bites my bottom lip. Her fingers slowly made thier way down to my panty clad center and rubbed it lightly. Enough for me to feel, but not enough for me to get off to. My hips are rising to try to get as much of her touch as I can get but it doesn't seem to work. I try to reach for her hand to push it closer but Candice can sense my hesitation and I know at that moment she does want to be in charge because she quickly removes her fingers. I know thats a sign that if I don't stop now, I won't get any pleasure from her.

When she senses that Im willing to give into her, she replaces her fingers ver my panty clad center and my hips rise once again to met her pressed harder against my blue panties and slowly started to trace circles around my clit. "My my Maria, your really turned turned on tonight." Her fingers began to move a little faster and her lips began to suck on my neck. I closed my eyes as my hips rised more to met her touch again.

"Oh my..." I couldn't even finish the sentence as my eyes slammed shut and Candice's fingers moved faster against my clit. Im so worked up right now and I feel like I could explode any moment. Candice's fingers work faster and my hips rise more getting as much of her touch as I can. My legs begin to twitch and I feel it coming. I feel my muscles contract as an orgasm comes through me. Her fingers move slowly allowing me to ride out my orgasm. I breathe in deeply as my body works on going back to normal. I open my eyes and look up at Candice and smile. She smiles back and places a kiss on my forehead and climbs off of me. I sit up and look at her and know one thing, mine turn.

She raises her arms up as I slide her dress off over her head. I smile and lock kisses on her neck while unsnapping her bra and letting it slide off of her. I position for to to lay down and she does as shes instructed. I smile and locks my fingers in her white panties as she rises a little to let me slide them off. I toss them to the floor as she smiles at me. I position myself ontop of her I as begin to kiss her breasts softly. I smile as she lets out a soft moan and I begin to work down to her abdomen. My hands start a trail from her hips down to her thighs. My hands rub her thighs lightly as I continue to kiss her abdomen. I can tell Candice is ready because her hands tangle in my hair and she wants me lower. I can't tease like she can, even if I could, I wouldn't. I love the way Candice taste and Im waiting for it. I smirk as I remove my hands from her thighs and my fingers find thier way to her clit.I slowly start to rub circles around it as I listen to her moan as a sign of approval. Her eyes close shut as I circle her clit a litle faster. Shes moaning louder now and Im getting aroused again.

I smirk as I remove my fingers from her clit. As a slight gasp leaves my mouth as i instert my finger inside of her starting a slow thrusting pace allowing her to get used to the intrusion. She's pretty wet, and I love it. Her warm wetness engulfs my finger. I add another finger when I know shes ready. Her hips rise to met my touch. I speed up my thrusting a bit and as her hips create a rhythm to match my thrusting.

"More Ria.." She manages to say in between breaths. I pick up the pace of my thrusting as moands louder and her breathing picks up. I can tell shes about ready to orgasm, but Im not willing to give into her just yet. I've decided this time I'm going to make her suffer. Just when I know she's about ready to climax, I remove my fingers and smirk. She opens her eyes and looks at me as I put my fingers to mouth and clean them. She has a pouting look on her face and I know she's upset with me. But I dont care. This time, I'm in control and I love it.

I reposintioned myself on her and began to kiss her thighs. "Ria please, I need you." I know I have her right where I want her. I kiss the pink flesh begging for attention. I began to lick her clit slowly as she closed her eyes again. Her hands tangle in my hair as she urges me to move faster and Im willing to give in this time. I circle her clit faster with my tounge listen as she moans. Candice wraps her legs around my head and leats out a cry of approval as I thrust my tounge inside of her. I slowly move my tounge in and out of her opening allowing her to get used to the intrusion again. When I know shes used to it I thrust two fingers inside of her and begin to pump her roughly. Her moans became sporatic and she arched her back. I knew she was about ready to explode. I swiped my tounge against her clit then took it in between my lips and began to suck on it. I pulled my fingers out of her and thrust my fingers into her repeating the process at a quick pace. I can feel her body tensing and I know shes about to climax. I suck on her clit harder and slow my thrusting down as I allow her to ride out her orgasm. Her breathing comes to a slow pace as her body works its way back to normal. I smile as she opens her eyes and I bring my fingers my back to mouth to clean them one last time.

"You are amazing." She smirked as she looked at me and placed a kiss on my lips roughly then smiles. I know my job is done for the night.


End file.
